


Forgiveness

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco and Harry get invited somewhere. And you know what? It actually goes pretty well. It's a comfort.Oneshot/drabble





	Forgiveness

“Hey,” Harry Potter said casually. “Molly wants us for dinner tonight.”

Draco Malfoy’s eyes widened. “What?” Harry knew he probably wouldn’t want to, but this was important to him.

“Be nice, okay? She wants to know you better. So don’t be an arse with the Weasleys.”

“…I thought she was angry with me.” Draco whispered then. He even had tears in his eyes. “I thought she’d never accept me as her son-in-law…”

Harry realized he was wrong. He held him. They’d be okay.


End file.
